


Spiders Survive

by streakmad29



Series: A Mother's Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: People conspire against Steve and Toni.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A Mother's Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/762891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long but I've started so now I just have to finish it. Please don't be afraid to bug me.

Ben Parker never understood his wife hatered for Toni Stark. Sure she was young rich and extremely pretty but she was also hounded by the press. Sure she was the smartest person in any room but she was also talked down to like a child because of her age. Sure she always seemed to be in Richard and Mary's home playing with Peter or baking with Mary or talking shop with Richard. But at the end of the day Ben and May were family. Toni Stark was just a friend. That was until the day Toni brought her boyfriend Steve Rogers to babysit Peter.

Ben had been holding Peter, when the door opened and two people fell into the room laughing. Peter had gone from being a placid baby to a jumping monkey eager to get to Toni or so he thought. But it wasn't Toni who reached for Peter it was the man with her. And his little nephew was only too willing to leave his arms. 

"Hey Ben," Toni greeted him, " How have you been? This is Steve. Peter met him last week and it was love at first sight. I think his only with me so he can see Peter."

"Stop fishing doll," The man,Steve told her," You know your the best thing that's ever happened to me. But this little man is the bees knees."

"God your so cute with your little sayings," Toni told him as she gave both Steve and Peter kisses, "Somebody must love me if I get to have you two cuties in my life."

"Nah only us Parkers get to love you," Mary replied from where she had been standing watching with a soft smile, taking Peter when he reached for her. 

"Guess you and Richard better adopt me so," Steve informed Mary, " As I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

The blush that covered Toni' s cheeks was the first time Ben had ever seen her look her age. But before he could stop himself he heard himself say, " Ya but how many others is she sleeping with as well as you."

"Ben," Richard thundered as he entered the room," You need to leave and consider yourself banned from here until you've realised how horrible your being to a teenage girl. Now!"

The last thing he saw as he was leaving was Toni Stark' s tearfilled eyes and Steve Rogers's hate filled eyes. 

Hours later as Edwin Jarvis sat on his sofa and told him that Richard and Mary were never going to come home, all he felt was shame. Richard had kicked him out and he'd never get a chance to tell his big brother that he was just a jealous prat. 

"Where's Peter?" He asked, " Do I need to ring a social worker to claim him?"

"Peter is with Toni as of Richard and Mary instructions, She'll be filling out the papers tomorrow to claim him as her own," Jarvis informed them," The signing is the last stage of transferring care of Pete to Toni. Everything else was done months ago."

"Why on earth would they leave their child to a teenager," Ben growled," I'm Richard's brother and I object to Peter leaving the Parker family. I'll be suing for guardianship of Peter Parker first thing tomorrow."

"Good luck with that ," Jarvis informed them," You think your brother didn't plan for that. As I said this is just the last stage in the long process your brother put in place should anything happen to them."

With that Edwin Jarvis left and silence rained. It wasn't until the next morning that either Ben or May spoke again and that was just to organise time off to plan their next moves and of course the funeral. What they didn't expect was a visit from a funeral director who proceed to inform them that everything was covered cost wise and all that was left was to pick which readings they would be doing.

When the day of the funeral came both Ben and May were depressed. They had made some enquiries about fighting for Peter and had been told the same thing every time. Parents wishes were the only thing that mattered. And Toni Stark was down as primary carer and then Steve Rodgers. And should anything happen to them Peter would go to Edwin Jarvis. 

The Funeral was beautiful and had a lot more people at it than Ben expected. But it was watching Toni and Steve with Peter that gave Ben his first real taste of jealousy. They looked like the perfect family. Peter was crying and the two of them just seemed to be in perfect sinc of holding him and cleaning his face. They didn't stop what they were doing to talk to anyone they just let Peter do his thing as they focused all their time and engery on him.

" What a waste of a brain," He heard a voice say to his left," She could be making millions for the company instead she's playing house with that artist and the orphan. Her father must be turning in his grave."

"Ya but think what that means for you Obie," Another man said," Full control and she has no time to watch what your up to."

The other man just smiled as they walked away. Now Ben could of told Toni what he heard but he figured she had it coming. She messed with his life, Now she would get hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rodgers always felt like he knew what love felt like. He loved his ma,Sarah, with all his heart. He would of done anything for her. His best friend, Bucky also had a part of his heart. They'd always have each other backs till the end of the line.

Then he met Peggy Carter and he fell in love. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a partner. Even better she knew the dangers of the life he had chosen. He finally felt like a normal man. And then he had to crash into the ice and he felt that was it for him. 

Waking up over 70 years into the future was like something out of a book. But it wasn't until Toni placed Peter in his arms that he realised what love at first sight ment. Peter was perfect. A beautiful combination of Toni and himself. Hearing what Toni had done to protect an innocent child while she herself was a victim, had helped him fall for her. 

Working together they set up a routine of visiting the Parkers and creating Toni's cover story. Been honest Steve found it fun to act like a dumbass and be young and carefree, as he never got to do it before. His health had always been in the way.

Of course the more he spent time with Toni, the more annoyed he got. People were forever judging her for the clothes she wore and how reckless she drove her car. Nothing was ever good enough for the press. Often he had held her as she cried about some horrible story a ex friend had sold, all lies, to the papers. 

The only real happiness they had was when they were at the Parkers. They had become their real family along with Edwin Jarvis. Richard was like a father to not only Toni and Peter but also to Steve. He found himself having many chats with Richard about the differences he found between the 40's and now. 

Mary was the person to bring him up to speed on everything else. She gave him homework to do between visits and with Toni's help he moved threw it all quickly. 

Of course Toni had told him about May Parker hating her, but he always felt that came from jealousy on May's part, because she was so young and effortlessly beautiful. The money was probably also a factor but as Toni wasn't a really over the top spender when it was just him and Peter, it never became a problem for him.

But it wasn't until Ben Parker caused Toni to cry that, Steve realised how deeply he loved her. He would of gladly killed Ben there and then. He promised Richard and Mary that he would happily look after Toni and Peter, that they should enjoy their date night. And once they had left, he pulled Toni close and said the words he had never got to say to his first love.

"Toni," He started, "No matter what anyone says about you, I swear I'd never believe it. Your amazing to me, your so smart and you'd do anything for anyone who means anything to you. I see you with Peter and I thank God everyday, that your his birth mother. You only thought of him, when you first found out. You let him keep you in his life and your bond with him, is only second only to Mary and Richard. I'm in awe of how easy you make looking after a child. Even when your parents died, you put everyone else first. You spent hours creating new products, so that no one would lose jobs. And you still had time to sing Peter to sleep and go out with me. And no one could ever stop me loving you. I'm so in love with you Toni, your the best part of my day. When I don't see you, I feel lost."

"I've been in love with you since our first joint babysitting," Toni confessed, " I always thought that if I met Steve Rodgers, I'd hate him. But honestly it was like meeting an older version of our son. Your the best thing that's happened to me since Peter and I don't ever want to lose you."

"I'm never going anywhere, your not," Steve told her, " As of now, I'm your personal bodyguard. Treat me like a trophy, but as of now we're a team. No one will ever get the chance to hurt you again." And then he kissed her.

Only to be interrupted by giggling. The two separated and turned to face their audience. A happy Peter Parker was looking at them. All Toni could do was laugh. And for the next couple of hours, they had a great time laughing and joking around. And then there was a knock on the door and their world fell apart.


End file.
